


Tea Party

by klutzy_girl



Category: Army Wives
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Kid Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets roped into a tea party with his four year old daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Army Wives and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

The minute Michael stepped through the door, his screaming four year old ran up to him for a hug. He picked her up, glad she stopped yelling the minute she was in his arms. “Hi, sweetheart. Were you good for Mommy today?”

Kat stepped into the room and smiled at them. “No, she’s been like this all day. Couldn’t even get her down for a nap so I’m hoping she’ll wear herself out.

Michael looked down at Anastasia and she shrugged. “I’m not tired, Daddy! Let’s go play tea party!” She was definitely wound up and Michael was exhausted from work. He wasn’t up to playing with her tonight. 

Kat knew that too. “He just had a long day so why don’t you play tomorrow when he’s off?” Trying to reason with their daughter was impossible because she was stubborn, but Kat had to at least try.

Anastasia shook her head. “Please, Daddy? Please.” And that’s when Michael was done for. He couldn’t resist that look on her face – He always gave into it, something Kat hated and Emmalin and Hannah laughed at every time. 

“Fine. But only for a little while. Now, go upstairs and I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He put her down on the floor and watched as she jogged up the stairs. 

Kat laughed when her husband pulled her in for a kiss. “How was your day?”

“Long, but it was nice to come home to you two.” He kissed her again and then pulled away, smiling. Michael missed Claudia Joy and Amanda every day, but Kat and Anastasia helped fill the hole in his heart just a little. He and Kat had fallen in love and married a year and a half after meeting. The pregnancy had surprised both of them (especially considering Kat’s age), but Anastasia had been born eleven months after the wedding. She kept them young – The same thing had happened with Frank and Denise because of Molly. 

“Well, leftovers are in the fridge if you want them. I’m going to go sit down on the couch and relax for the first time all day. Stace kept me on my toes.” She had work off today so the nanny hadn’t come in. Kat adored her daughter, but she was considering shipping her off to one of her sisters for the weekend so she and Michael could have some alone time and relax. 

“Go do it. I’ll take care of her and put her in bed after this.”

“You’re so good to me, Michael.” 

“I try.” He squeezed her hand and headed up the stairs to have a tea party with his extremely hyper four year old. Michael was looking forward to it, however. He always loved spending time with his daughters.

Anastasia squealed when her father stepped into her bedroom. “Hi! Come and sit down. I’ll pour you a glass of tea.”

Michael sat down in one of the too small chairs and held out his cup. She poured some imaginary tea in it and then handed him a real cookie. “Does Mommy know you took some chocolate chip cookies?”

Anastasia just smiled at him. “Yes! I told her earlier I wanted some.”

Michael was going to double check to see that they didn’t have a cookie thief, but he played along for the time being. “Well, that’s good. Thank you, Miss Holden.”

She giggled. “You’re welcome, Mister Holden.” She bit into her cookie and took some small bites. Anastasia always tended to do that and Kat said it was because she was savoring the taste. 

“So are you excited about starting school next week?” Anastasia was starting pre-school in a few days, something all of them were excited about. 

She just stared at him. “I said yes before, Daddy. Will be awfulsome.” 

He cocked his head at that mispronunciation because he couldn’t figure out if Anastasia had been trying to say awful or awesome. Maybe she meant both, however. It was a distinct possibility with her. “Well, I’m glad. All of us will be there for you. Aunt Denise is even stopping by to take pictures and see you go!” Anastasia adored Denise and she felt the same way about the little girl.

After an hour or so, Anastasia’s eyes began to droop and Michael knew it was time for bed. “I’m not tired,” she insisted.

He laughed. “I think you are, so put away the tea set and let’s go. Time for bed.”

She whined, but he paid no attention to it. After she did her nightly ritual, Michael ushered Anastasia into bed and tucked her in. “Love you, Daddy,” the four year old murmured.

“I love you too, baby girl. Night.” He kissed her on the forehead and headed downstairs. Kat was wide-awake and watching TV. 

“She asleep?” Kat questioned.

Michael sighed. “I think so. She was pretty close to falling asleep when I tucked her in. Hopefully she’ll be calm tomorrow.”

She laughed at that. “Hopefully, but I doubt it.” Michael kissed his wife when he sat down on the couch next to her.

Kat – along with Hannah and Anastasia – had been welcome surprises in his life. He had never expected to find love again after Claudia Joy’s death, but Michael had and he was content. He couldn’t wait to see what happened next because every day was different.


End file.
